


Чем меньше спишь - тем больше знаешь!

by Arissu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NC-17, ОМП - Freeform, ООС, Слэш (яой), Юмор, драма, нецензурная лексика, повседневность, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arissu/pseuds/Arissu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Благие дела чреваты, о чем Мстители, в желании осчастливить своего боевого командира, благополучно забыли. И вообще! В тихом омуте черти водятся! И чем тише омут, тем толще там черти)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Чем меньше спишь - тем больше знаешь!

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается в подарок замечательному человеку и автору: Shellar Arranktur.
> 
> Написано по заявке, как все видят, но вторая часть - это тоже заявка, того же заказчика. Просто, они настолько логично вытекали одна из другой, что я не захотела их делить и сделала одним фанфиком. Кому интересно, пройдите в ее профиль и все увидите сами.

Чем меньше спишь - тем больше знаешь!

С удивлением оглядев пустое кафе, Стив прошел к столику, за которым уже сидели остальные, вежливо пожелал всем «Доброго утра», сел и еще раз огляделся.  
\- М… Вопрос, почему кафе пустое я задавать не буду, как и почему именно здесь… Но где Старк? Опять опаздывает?  
К его удивлению все дружно опустили глаза. Даже Бартон. Хотя, судя по мелькнувшей на его лице гадкой улыбочке, ответ Стиву ну о-о-очень не понравится.  
\- Наташа? Брюс? – он перевел взгляд на самых, по его мнению, благоразумных членов команды.  
\- Понимаешь, Кэп… Тут такое дело… - по-прежнему не глядя ему в глаза, задумчиво пробормотала Романофф. – Это как раз касается Тони, поэтому без него.  
\- Что на этот раз? – мгновенно напрягся Стив.  
\- Нет-нет! Ничего такого, - поспешил успокоить его Брюс. – Я вообще был против этой идеи, но… - он беспомощно развел руками, нервным движением снял очки и, достав из кармана платок, принялся суетливо протирать стекла.  
\- Понимаешь, Стив… - медленно подбирая слова, снова начала Романофф. – Мы работаем вместе уже почти год. Долгий срок, сам понимаешь… И почти все это время живем в Башне Старка…  
\- И…? – поторопил ее Роджерс. Такое начало разговора, по его мнению, не сулило ничего хорошего.  
\- И… - Наташа глубоко вдохнула и нервно дернула плечами. - Когда так долго живешь с кем-то рядом, поневоле узнаешь о нем нечто такое, чего желательно было бы не знать.  
Улыбка Бартона стала совсем, было, глумливой, как вдруг ее будто стерли с лица ластиком. Стив даже знал кто: уж очень многозначительным взглядом наградила Наташа Клинта, поспешившего сделать самый невинный вид из возможных.  
\- Причем тут Старк? – продолжил гнуть свою линию Стив, чувствуя, как по щекам очень невовремя разливается румянец.  
\- Друг мой, нет ничего постыдного в любви сильных воинов друг к другу, - участливо пробасил Тор. – Сие есть счастье, ибо женщина слаба, и участь ее – быть матерью и усладой для глаз. Но она женщина, и ей не понять упоение боем и сладость победы, а посему достойные мужи часто выбирают себе товарища, с которым делят не только врагов, но и один плащ.  
\- Вы… - потерял дар речи Роджерс, в шоке оглядывая остальных.  
\- Кэп, на тебя было забавно смотреть только первые два месяца. Потом хотелось только обнять и угостить печенькой, - без обидняков заявил Бартон. – Мы тут посовещались и решили, что вполне можем помочь тебе с устройством личной жизни. Старк, конечно, тот еще потрахушечник, но тем лучше – больше шансов, что он не будет прочь заму… - видимо, Романофф еще раз применила свое стратегическое оружие, в виде очень метких пинков, так как Хоукай болезненно скривился и очень резко сбавил тон и манеру речи. – Кэп, от того, что ты попробуешь, хуже не станет. Где твоя отвага?  
\- Вы… - Стива будто замкнуло на одном слове. – Вы что, собираетесь… уложить нас в одну постель только потому, что вам что-то там показалось?! Я не намерен участвовать в этом балагане и запрещаю вам. Даже если я и… даже если бы вы были правы, то позвольте заметить, личная жизнь потому и зовется личной, что касается только одного. И я не хочу, чтобы вы мне ее… устраивали!  
Выпалив все это одной гневной тирадой, он вскочил со стула и широким шагом подошел к двери. На пороге замешкался, чуть повернул голову и грустно заметил:  
\- Я-то думал, мы одна семья и уважаем друг друга…

Роджерс ушел, за столом воцарилась тишина. Наконец, тяжелое молчание нарушил Брюс.  
\- Чего и следовало ожидать. Я говорил, что затея была глупая. Только Кэпа обидели почем зря. Кто пойдет извиняться? – он оглядел собравшуюся за столом команду. – Что, желающих нет?  
\- Тогда пойду я, - он быстро встал со своего места и покинул кафе вслед за Капитаном.  
\- Ну, нам стоило попытаться, - грустно вздохнул Тор. – Негоже сильному воину быть одному, иначе кровь застаивается в жилах и дурные мысли приходят в голову. А ведь ясно же, что он совсем не прочь разделить с Тони Старком одну постель! Вот только, Железный Человек любвеобилен до женщин чрез меры, и ни разу не видел я рядом с ним мужчины…  
\- Знаешь, Тор, Брюс прав. Мы как-то чересчур напрямую взялись за это дело. Слишком откровенно и напористо, не приняв во внимание характер Стива. А тут надо мягче, - переглянувшись с Клинтом, произнесла Романофф.  
\- Если вы захотите еще раз поговорить с Капитаном, и вам потребуется помощь, то я готов! – одарив сияющей улыбкой агентов, Громовержец тоже покинул кафе.  
* * *  
Оставшись наедине, Наташа и Клинт молча посмотрели друг на друга, дружно поднялись из-за столика и вышли из кафе. Добравшись до Башни, они поднялись на лифте на двадцать третий этаж и, тихо постучав в одну из дверей, скользнули внутрь.  
\- План «А» провалился, как и предполагалось. Задействуем план «Б», - отчиталась Наташа.  
\- Джарвис?  
\- У мистера Старка в присутствии мистера Роджерса происходит выброс эндорфинов в большом количестве, что благоприятно сказывается на работе его организма в целом. Однако, при этом пик его мозговой активности падает сразу на 7,4%, что пагубно отражается на его речевом аппарате и словарном запасе. То же самое происходит и с мистером Роджерсом. Исходя из этих данных, высказанные вами соображения о решении проблемы уважаемого мистера Роджерса и мистера Старка довольно логичны. Учитывая приоритетность мистера Старка по сохранению им умственного и физического здоровья, не вижу противоречий в своих протоколах. В связи с чем выражаю полную готовность в реализации вашего плана. Выношу только одно предупреждение: в случае его запроса или прямого запрета я сообщу ему все данные. В том числе и этот разговор.  
\- Джарвис… Ты – сукин сын, как и твой Создатель! – рассмеявшись, подытожил Клинт.  
\- Благодарю, мистер Бартон. Сочту это за комплимент, - в ровных интонациях явно читалась насмешка.  
\- Тогда нам пора приниматься за работу. Мне надо кое-кому позвонить, - вздохнула Наташа и вышла за дверь. Едва за ней закрылась дверь, как Клинт, одним движением руки сбросив на пол разложенные на диване бумаги, вытянулся на нем в полный рост и положил голову на колени сидящему там человеку. Немного повозился и уткнулся лицом ему в живот, положив одну руку вдоль бедра сидящего, а второй обняв за талию.

\- Ну вот скажи, зачем тебе это, а? – пробубнил Клинт куда-то в слои одежды. – Никогда не поверю, что сводней ты решил поработать по доброте душевной.  
\- Мистер Роджерс… Капитан Америка – он слишком благороден для нашего времени. Как тактику и стратегу ему цены нет, но вот его характер нуждается в некоторой корректировке: чуть больше гибкости и хитрости, - вздохнув, тихо пояснил его собеседник.  
– А мистер Старк слишком самостоятелен, слишком самонадеян и слишком много всего слишком. Однажды это его погубит. Однако, учитывая его возможности, склад ума и характер, скорее всего, он потянет за собой всех. Ему нужен кто-то, кого бы он уважал, кем дорожил и чье мнение было для него важным. Роджерс в этом отношении идеальная кандидатура, а его искренние к Старку чувства – вообще дар небес. Осталось только свести их вместе.  
\- А если ничего не получится? – лежать просто так надоело, поэтому Клинт начал елозить кончиком носа по ткани, стараясь раздвинуть полы рубашки и коснуться теплой кожи, имеющей свой, неповторимый запах: кофе, чернил и его, Бартона утренних поцелуев.  
\- Если не получится, будем думать дальше, - мягко ответил тот и, оторвав взгляд от очередного документа, посмотрел вниз.  
\- Клинт, вот что ты сейчас делаешь?  
\- Проверяю твои системы жизнеобеспечения, - хмыкнул Бартон, вычерчивая пальцем на спине под рубашкой абстрактный узор, и повторяя его на животе языком.  
\- Клинт, - мужчина со вздохом собрал все бумаги и аккуратно пристроил их на столике рядом, прекрасно отдавая себе отчет, что поработать ему в данный момент не дадут. – А тебе не кажется, что прошло уже достаточно много времени?  
\- Мне вот интересно, - Клинт замер, - если тебе скажут, что я погиб при исполнении, но моего тела почему-то не нашли… Ты в это поверишь? Или тебе будет все равно?  
\- Никто не знал, удастся ли мне выжить, - запустив руку Клинту в волосы, его собеседник сжал пальцы в кулак. – А ситуация тогда была такой, что требовались отчаянные меры.  
\- О, да, отчаянные, - горько хмыкнул Клинт, сжимая руки. – Действительно – отчаянные… меры.  
После нескольких секунд молчания мужчина попытался предложить другую, менее болезненную тему для разговора.  
\- Я так понимаю, ты сейчас пытаешься вырастить во мне комплекс вины?  
\- Вырастить? А знаешь, у меня, кажется, это получается, - хмыкнул Бартон, потираясь щекой о плотную ткань брюк, тем самым соглашаясь на молчаливую просьбу. – Вот прям чувствую, как этот самый комплекс растет у меня на глазах… э… перед глазами, если точнее. Тебе же известна инструкция о том, что у агентов не должно быть слабостей. Поэтому, с ним нужно что-нибудь срочно сделать. Возможно, куда-нибудь направить… Далеко и надолго. Ты так не считаешь?  
Клинт поднялся, сел своему собеседнику на колени, и требовательно заглянул в спокойные глаза.  
\- Глубоко и надолго? – чуть нахмурив брови, переспросил тот. – Насколько глубоко и насколько надолго?  
\- Ну… глубоко, да. Так, чтобы дыхание перехватило от одной только мысли, насколько глубоко.  
\- Какой хороший способ. Прописать его, что ли, в официальной рекомендации? – и агент Коулсон приступил к данной ранее инструкции по избавлению от своего комплекса вины перед агентом Бартоном.  
* * *  
\- Мистер Бартон, согласно нашей договоренности, ставлю вас в известность о намерении мистера Старка покинуть Башню, - Клинт едва не подавился от неожиданности – негромкая реплика Джарвиса застигла его около двух часов ночи на кухне, возле холодильника, где он занимался поздним перекусом.  
\- Бля, Джарвис, так и заикой недолго остаться! – все претензии отошли на задний план, так как этого сообщения ждать пришлось почти две недели. Две долгие недели тотальной слежки за Старком и тоскливого ожидания: ну когда же?! Впрочем, и простое наблюдение дало свои плоды: Старк оказался не таким уж плейбоем. Как оказалось, с доброй половиной девушек он только показывался на людях, но не спал. Но сейчас Бартон каждой своей жилкой чувствовал, что вот оно – ТО САМОЕ! Поэтому он быстро метнулся в свою комнату переодеться и поспешил к лифту.  
\- Джарвис, где он сейчас? И ты разбудил Наташу?  
\- Мисс Романофф уже спускается, а мистер Старк выходит через двери пятого сектора.  
\- Пятого сектора? – притормозил Клинт. – Какого еще пятого сектора?  
\- Особый сектор, предназначенный для потайных выходов в город, - любезно «сдал» своего создателя Джарвис.  
\- Тони, Тони, Тони… Как жаль, что нам эта мысль не пришла в голову раньше – сколько всего о тебе всплывает. Давай, Джарвис, веди меня по дороге из хлебных крошек, - весело скомандовал Бартон. Видимо, общение не только со своим создателем, но и с командой Мстителей выработало у компьютерного разума то, чего в нем в принципе быть не могло: чувство юмора. Иначе, как объяснить дорожку из светлых точек, появившуюся под ногами Клинта?  
Выскочив за дверь (без подсказки никто и никогда бы ее не нашел), Клинт повертел головой, достал телефон, набрал смс и, почти сразу же получив ответ, в пять минут догнал свою сообщницу.  
\- Наташа, как дела? – поравнявшись с ней, спросил Бартон.  
\- Идем. Куда – пока не знаю. Но куда-то, где костюмы за двадцать тысяч не носят, - едва слышно произнесла та.  
Не рискуя больше разговаривать, оба последовали за Старком по таинственному маршруту. Они прошли центральную улицу, свернули на боковую, с них ушли куда-то вообще в лабиринт. Несколько раз к целенаправленно идущему Старку цеплялись хамоватые подростки, но филантроп на добрые дела настроен сейчас не был: проблема решалась или кулаками, или шокером. Наконец, спустя почти сорок минут они подошли к цели: какому-то бару. Чем он отличался от тех, которые они прошли ранее, было непонятно, но выбран был именно этот. Дав ему пять минут, следопыты уже совсем было собрались войти следом, но едва успели отпрянуть в тень, когда Тони вышел и повернул направо.  
Вскоре они остановились возле еще одного заведения. Наученные предыдущим опытом, Клинт и Наташа не стали торопиться и правильно сделали: Старк вышел уже через семь минут.  
Потом был третий бар. На четвертом они уже начали чертыхаться. На пятом – рассматривать вариант вернуться домой. На шестом – дали Тони последнюю попытку. Видимо, угроза возымела свое действие, так как из седьмого Старк не вышел ни через пять минут, ни через десять. После этого Клинт и Наташа незаметно проскользнули внутрь. Бар как бар. Третьесортное заведение, в котором собираются как обычные работяги после долгого трудного дня, так и разные личности, которым неудобно вести свои дела в более респектабельных заведениях. И где никто не задает лишних вопросов. Скрывшись в углу возле барной стойки за довольно грузным рабочим, огляделись. Они едва сумели разглядеть Тони в дальнем темном углу сквозь табачный и не только дым, плотной стеной висящий и так в не слишком светлом помещении. И, что самое примечательное, он был не один.  
\- Интересно, с кем можно назначать встречу в таком месте? – фыркнул Клинт на ухо Наташе. – Ладно, мы, агенты. Но такая птица, как Старк?  
\- Не знаю... – задумчиво протянула она. - Но это очень странно. Давай же, птенчик, повернись…  
Но «птенчик» на этот призыв откликнуться не захотел. Он все так же сидел к ним спиной, увлеченно слушая что-то азартно вещающего Тони. Прежде чем встать и направиться к выходу, они просидели за столиком почти час. А двое агентов застыли на месте: не будь они уверены, что Кэп сейчас тихо и мирно спит в своей постели, решили бы, что это – он.  
Впрочем, при более внимательном рассмотрении оказалось, что фигура незнакомца более грузная, ростом он чуть ниже Кэпа, глаза… глаза, вроде, темные. И волосы у него были длиннее. Однако, сходство было поразительным.  
Переглянувшись, Бартон и Романофф рванули следом. И чуть не попались, вовремя успев скрыться за углом прежде, чем Тони решил прервать горячий поцелуй и обернуться на шум. К счастью для всех, дальше они прошли без приключений: громила, так похожий на Кэпа, жил в одном из старых домиков неподалеку.

Такой замок в двери Бартон мог открыть уже в двенадцать лет, не говоря уже о Романофф, так что проникнуть внутрь не составило никакого труда. Картинка почти ничем не отличалась от той, что они лицезрели несколько минут назад: Старк самозабвенно целовался с копией Роджерса, и при этом старательно снимал с него одежду. Не самого хрупкого телосложения, рядом со своим случайным любовником Тони казался подростком. Контраст странный, но завораживающий.  
В какой-то момент запыхавшийся Старк вывернулся из объятий мужчины, облизнул припухшие губы и хрипло предложил:  
\- Как насчет выпить перед…? – из внутреннего кармана небрежно брошенной кресло куртки была извлечена небольшая бутылка виски.  
\- Ого! Парень, ты где ее спиздил? – удивился мужчина, разглядев этикетку. – Она же баксов сто стоит!  
\- Ну, не сто, - иронично хмыкнул миллиардер, - но где-то рядом.  
Хозяин дома быстро вернулся из кухни с двумя чистыми стаканами.  
\- Ты пока постель разбери, - поворачиваясь к нему спиной и начиная разливать виски по стаканам, велел Тони. Беспрекословно подчинившись, мужчина вышел, и не увидел, как Старк что-то быстро вылил в один из них из маленького флакончика. Зато это прекрасно увидели двое тайных наблюдателей. Ночь преподносила им сюрприз за сюрпризом: Старк прекрасно ориентируется в тех местах, о которых, по идее, и знать не должен. Он снимает на ночь мужчин, как две капли воды похожих на Роджерса. А еще он что-то подливает им в алкоголь. Прекрасно. Лучше не бывает.  
Вернувшись, незнакомец отсалютовал Тони бокалом, одним глотком опрокинул в себя его содержимое и потянулся к Тони за поцелуем. Старк позволял себя целовать, но продвижение к разобранной постели сдерживал. Буквально через пять минут стало понятно, почему: его любовник сильно пошатнулся и, если бы не поддержка, упал.  
\- Бля… Что такое? Голова так сильно закружилась… - чуть заплетающимся языком пробормотал тот.  
\- Ничего, сейчас пройдет, - поддерживая его за талию и подводя к постели, тихо проговорил Тони. – У меня хороший виски, он на всех так действует. Аккуратно усадив своего любовника на кровать, он помог ему снять обувь и джинсы и снова поцеловал. Только теперь в этих поцелуях не было лихорадочной жадности и нетерпения, лишь тягучая нежность и ласка, предназначенные другому.  
Вполне естественно предполагая, что последует дальше, Романофф и Бартон поспешили покинуть дом и обосноваться на крыше. Хватит с них и того, что они знают о маленькой, грязной, противозаконной тайне своего товарища. Наблюдать еще и за постельными утехами они не собирались.  
\- Мда-а-а… - после долгого молчания протянул Клинт. – Я, конечно, знал, что у каждого из нас есть свои тараканы, но даже близко не предполагал, насколько они… фактурные у Старка.  
\- В тихом омуте черти водятся, - хмыкнула в ответ Вдова. – Кто бы мог подумать, что та мелкая лужа, которой кажется Тони, скрывает не то, что чертей, а целых динозавров! Зато проблем никаких: достаточно придумать способ свести этих двоих – и дело сделано.  
\- Ага, еще бы найти этот способ… - задумчиво заключил Клинт и лег спину, закрывая глаза. С утра была небольшая заварушка, после которой ему пришлось заполнять уйму отчетов. Потом Фил долго и вдумчиво инспектировал его на предмет повреждений, после чего зверски захотелось есть. Затем влез Джарвис со своим сообщением. А теперь еще и сознание подкидывало совершенно развратные картинки с участием Старка и Капитана, порой заменяя их на него с Коулсоном, что совсем не способствовало душевному равновесию. 

Старк покинул дом, когда уже занимался рассвет. Тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, он неторопливой расхлябанной походкой направился в центр города. Стоило только ему скрыться за углом, как оба агента спустились вниз и проникли в дом. Ну, что сказать… Даже невооруженным глазом было видно, что ночь была бурной. И теперь случайный любовник дрыхнет сном праведника, выводя почти мелодичные рулады храпа. Отыскав в ванной аптечку, Бартон нашел там только аспирин, йод, перекись и обезболивающее, упаковку бинтов и лейкопластырь. О шприце осталось только мечтать. Опорожнив один из пузырьков с таблетками, Клинт поспешил вернуться к Наташе. Показав пустой флакончик, он пожал плечами и кивнул ей на спящего. Чуть недовольно поджав губы, девушка аккуратно сделала маленький надрез на тыльной стороне ладони мужчины острейшим лезвием ножа и подставила принесенный Бартоном флакон под капли крови. Чтобы ни подлил бедолаге Старк, вещь должна была быть убойной – тот так и не проснулся. Набрав половину пузырька, Романофф плотно прижала порез скомканным углом пододеяльника и сделала знак «уходим».

* * *  
\- Не афродизиак? А что тогда? – озадаченно почесал макушку Бартон.  
\- Доктор Беннер сказал, что это какой-то очень сложный состав, влияющий на биохимию человека. Я не стал вдаваться в детальные подробности и попросил объяснить как можно проще. Так вот, этот состав, он… Я так понял, что он снимает все моральные принципы и вызывает кратковременную амнезию. Ну, и афродизиак, да.  
\- Блеск. Старк опустился до наркоты.  
\- Не блеск, конечно, но, тем не менее, очень хорошо. Для нас, - строго возразил ему Коулсон. – Если он дошел до такой степени отчаяния, то вряд ли будет против замены суррогатов оригиналом.  
\- Осталось только придумать, как подсунуть Роджерса в постель к Старку, - язвительно отозвался Клинт.  
\- А что тут думать? – чуть приподняв бровь, Коулсон спокойно глянул на вышагивающего по комнате Бартона. – Судя по вашему отчету, подобную операцию Старк проводит уже не в первый раз. Убедиться, что это не разовая акция, и потом просто поставить перед ним мистера Роджерса. Только перед этим решить самую большую проблему: объяснить все Капитану.  
\- Кэп нас убьет, - вздохнул Клинт. – Сначала Тони, за его фокусы, а потом нас, что мы суем свой нос, куда не следует.  
\- Есть у меня одна мысль… - задумчиво прищурился на эту жалобу Коулсон. – И если мистер Беннер сумеет выполнить мою просьбу, проблем не будет вообще никаких.  
* * *  
Сигнал от Джарвиса поступил только через десять дней. Маршрут повторился почти полностью, разве что искомый объект нашелся в шестом по счету баре. Еще один светловолосый голубоглазый парень, поразительно похожий на Роджерса, - оказывается, в Нью-Йорке, если обратить внимание, таких довольно много, - путь до одного из домов в округе, почти слово в слово повторившийся диалог и жест…  
При всей своей кажущейся легкомысленности, Тони оказался тем еще шифровщиком: если бы не желание команды устроить личную жизнь друга, они бы до сих пор пребывали в неведении.  
Анализ крови показал тот же результат, что и в прошлый раз. Теперь оставалось дело за малым: рассказать все Роджерсу.  
* * *  
\- Вы. Сделали. Что? – очень тихий, очень спокойный голос Стива сулил максимум неприятных ощущений в ближайшем будущем.  
\- Кэп, мы тут ни при чем, - примирительно поднял руки Клинт. – У нас с Нат было задание – проследить за одной мелкой сошкой, которая должна была встретиться с крупной рыбкой. Встреча обломалась, зато мы засекли Старка, причем, явно постаравшегося, чтобы его не узнали! Мы-то думали, у него опять какая-нибудь жопа случилась, а оно вот так все повернулось… - Клинту даже притворяться смущенным не пришлось: глядя в полные гнева глаза Кэпа, которого так нагло обманывал, где-то глубоко внутри зашевелилась совесть. А может, просто съеденный им буррито был несвежим?  
\- Вы хотите сказать, что Тони бывает в неблагополучных районах, ищет себе похожую на меня жертву, подливает ей наркотик и … и занимается с ней… сексом? – храбрости Стива стоило отдать должное: проговаривая эту фразу, он запнулся всего два раза.  
\- Кэп, один раз – это случайность. Два – уже закономерность, - серьезно произнес Клинт. – Не веришь мне – убедись сам.  
\- И удостоверюсь! – вскочил на ноги Стив.  
\- Кэ-э-эп, да сядь же ты, - Клинт взъерошил волосы. – Ну, подойдешь ты к нему, и что? «Привет Тони, я тут услыхал, что ты трахаешься с моей копией. Это правда?» Как думаешь, что он тебе ответит? Хочешь знать правду? Подлови его на горячем, да так, чтобы не смог отболтаться!  
\- И что ты предлагаешь? – Стив вскинул брови и с неожиданным сарказмом продолжил. – Занять чужое место?  
\- Во-о-от! Сечешь же! - Клинт обрадовано поднял вверх указательный палец, довольный тем, что ему не пришлось предлагать это самому. – Займешь место этого парня, а потом - бац! И подловишь Старка!  
\- Тебе бы все шутить, - Стив устало ссутулился.  
\- Слушай, а кто сказал, что я шучу? – Клинт присел перед ним на корточки. – Тогда в кафе мы действовали из лучших побуждений. Слишком напористо и грубо, но мы хотели как лучше. А сейчас шанс узнать, как все обстоит на самом деле, сам плывет тебе в руки, а ты отказываешься. Спроси себя: ты никогда не пожалеешь об этом отказе? Потому что, если ты скажешь «нет», эта тема больше ни разу не поднимется. Но и такого шанса у тебя больше никогда не будет.  
Стив сидел, опустив голову, сжимал и разжимал кулаки и… ни о чем не думал. В голове поселилась гулкая, звенящая пустота, в которой набатом звучало всего одно слово: шанс, шанс, шанс! А ведь, если разобраться: что он теряет? Если Тони и правда спит с похожими на него – Стива - мужчинами, что он потеряет, если попробует?!  
\- Что мне надо сделать? – Стив решительно поднялся, причем сделал это настолько неожиданно, что Клинт не удержался на корточках, повалился на пол и начал… краснеть!  
\- Клинт? – Стив удивленно посмотрел на друга и подал ему руку.  
\- Понимаешь, Кэп… Чтобы, так сказать, не выйти из роли, тебе придется кое-что узнать, - не глядя ему в глаза, пробормотал Клинт. Вот эту часть разговора он ненавидел еще тогда, когда о ней только зашла речь. Подкалывать остальных – это святое! Но просто говорить об этом Стиву – это как… Так с ним может только Старк обращаться, а него язык не поворачивается. Но придется. – В общем, тебе необходимо узнать, что и как надо делать хотя бы в теории. Я про секс.  
Ответом ему была тишина. Подняв голову, Клинт увидел, что Стив внимательно разглядывает его. Наконец, тот вздохнул и медленно произнес:  
\- Бартон, армия – это куча молодых мужиков. И почти полное отсутствие женщин при наличии вполне здоровых желаний. То, что я не предаюсь такому же разврату, как Тони, не означает, что я не знаю, как это делается.  
Насмешливо оглядев потерявшего дар речи Клинта, Стив оставил его в одиночестве.  
* * *  
\- Зачем? Кажется, речь просто шла о том, что я попадусь в поле его зрения? – внимательно разглядывая маленький пузырек с мутной жидкостью в руках Брюса, спросил Стив.  
\- Это уже на твое усмотрение, - не глядя в глаза Роджерсу, пробормотал Беннер. – Я провел анализ той жидкости, что выделил из крови двух объектов. Состав уникальный как по формуле, так и по действию. Это, - он потряс рукой с флакончиком, - что-то вроде его аналога. Достаточно его просто выпить, и спустя пять минут у тебя будут почти такие же симптомы: слабость, головокружение и раскоординация движений при полной ясности рассудка. Правда, это ненадолго – где-то на час-два.  
Не желая и дальше краснеть самому и смущать бедного Брюса, который даже в зелень уже начал отдавать, Стив без дальнейших споров забрал флакончик, сунул в карман брюк, и покинул лабораторию. Операция «Подлови Тони» набрала такие обороты, что от Роджерса уже почти ничего не зависело. Бартон тщательно перебирал свои стрелы и тренировался. Наташа проверяла убойность своего очарования на младших агентах. Сила его воздействия была такова, что с нервным истощением уже трое лежали в лазарете. Брюс окопался в своей лаборатории и творил-творил-творил. Тор тщательно инспектировал запасы спиртного Старка и делился со Стивом некоторыми подробностями своей личной жизни полуторатысячелетней давности, от которых Стив краснел, бледнел, терял дар речи и старался как можно быстрее улизнуть под любым предлогом. И только Тони продолжал в блаженном неведении демонстрировать миру свое довольство жизнью и сексуальность. Но теперь, зная правду, граница между истинными и притворными чувствами была очень четко видна: слишком сильный контраст был между этими двумя Старками, если знать, как и куда смотреть.  
Кстати, только это и убедило Стива в его окончательном решении.  
* * *  
\- Объект найден и блокирован, - раздался в гарнитуре негромкий голос Клинта. – Бар номер семь, маршрут тот же. Старк уже возле четвертого. Впускай птичку в клетку.  
Выскользнув из-за темного угла, Романофф поманила за собой Стива, который сейчас ничем не отличался от остальных посетителей здешних баров. Рабочая одежда, грубые ботинки, растрепанные волосы. И запах пота. Чтобы добиться последнего, его заставили по три часа бегать на беговой дорожке каждый вечер и запретили принимать после этого душ. Только утром. К счастью для чистоплотного Кэпа, это мучение продлилось всего два дня – Тони оказался пунктуален в своих походах. И Стиву надели линзы, так что теперь у него были каре-зеленые глаза.  
Остановившись перед самым входом, Наташа еще раз растрепала ему волосы и умоляюще заглянула в глаза:  
\- Стив, выправка. Не забывай сутулиться, ты сейчас не военный на параде, а уставший после долгого трудного дня работяга.  
Стив не ответил, глядя на тускло освещенный вход в бар. Наконец, он чуть сгорбился, ссутулил плечи, наклонил голову и сделал шаг навстречу своему выбору.  
Внутри оказалось людно, шумно и накурено. На вошедшего новенького глянули многие, но, оценив габариты и хмурый взгляд из-под насупленных бровей, предпочли отвернуться. Передернув плечами и с трудом подавив желание выпрямиться, Стив подошел к стойке, заказал кружку пива и лишь потом, согласно инструкции Клинта, уединился за столиком в дальнем углу. Компания за соседним столиком, правда, не вызывала доверия, но, к счастью, Тони добрался до этого места раньше, чем изрядно набравшиеся парни созрели до драки. Из-за шума не было слышно, как входили новые посетители, просто, вдруг подняв глаза, Стив обнаружил, что Старк уже стоит возле стойки и внимательно оглядывается. Ожидая, что он вот-вот подойдет к нему, Стив едва не чертыхнулся, когда увидел, как Тони разочаровано опустил плечи и развернулся, собираясь уходить. Только теперь Роджерс сообразил, что его столик слишком неприметен, а значит – не видно и его самого. Стремительно поднявшись, Стив подошел к бару и заказал еще одну кружку пива, привлекая к себе внимание Старка. Своим обостренным слухом он услышал, как Тони гулко сглотнул и шумно выдохнул. Не обращая на него внимания, Стив вернулся за свой столик и выразил некоторое недоумение, когда спустя буквально минуту к нему присоединился и Тони.  
Неудивительно, что абсолютно незнакомые мужчины хотели провести с ним ночь. Он соблазнял не физически. Он соблазнял своей энергией, речью, жестами, горящими мыслью глазами. Жаждой жизни. Хотелось прикоснуться к этому костру, отщипнуть от него кусочек и спрятать за пазухой, чтобы потом он еще долго грел. Правда, Стив едва не спалился, когда Тони спросил его имя. Выпалив «Стив», он уже хотел было сказать и фамилию, но в последний момент опомнился и скомкано выдохнул: «Райли». Обычно внимательный, Старк, к счастью, не заметил этой полусекундной заминки.  
Стив сам не понял, как они вышли из бара, и поплыл без всякого препарата, стоило только Тони его поцеловать. Сквозь туман в голове он с трудом понял, что его о чем-то спрашивают. Сделав над собой усилие, Роджерс сообразил, что у него интересуются, где он живет.  
\- 48, Флит-стрит, - с большим трудом смог припомнить он свой «адрес».  
Дом был найден рядом с баром Клинтом и Наташей на неделю, и Стива провели к нему от всех семи баров, так что дорога сейчас затруднений не вызвала.  
Все развивалось по знакомому сценарию, о котором ему рассказывал Клинт. Стоя возле раковины в кухне, Стив судорожно сжимал в пальцах взятый у Брюса флакон, и решался… В конце концов, не дав себе времени на раздумья, он одним движением открыл его и проглотил содержимое.  
\- Ты долго, - Тони встретил его мягкой усмешкой.  
\- Пришлось поискать чистые стаканы, - невозмутимо пожал плечами Стив.  
\- Надеюсь, простыни у тебя чистые? – поднял брови Старк, поворачиваясь спиной и начиная скручивать пробку с бутылки.  
\- Хочешь убедиться? – язвительно отозвался Роджерс, тем не менее, отходя в сторону, и давая Тони время для его действий.  
\- Поверю на слово, - шепот возле уха был настолько неожиданным, что Стив едва не подпрыгнул, поворачиваясь. Его встретил стакан с алкоголем и широкая мальчишеская улыбка, обижаться на которую было бы преступлением. Поэтому он просто улыбнулся в ответ, взял из протянутой руки стакан и одним глотком выпил его содержимое, тут же скривившись.  
\- Эй, что за гримаса?! - смеясь, воскликнул Старк. – У меня отличный виски.  
\- Верю, - отдышавшись, улыбнулся Роджерс. – Вот только я пью лишь пиво, и то – кружку-две. Отец был любитель выпить, не хочу стать таким, как он, - пояснил он в ответ на удивленный взгляд.  
\- Тогда ладно, - Тони, лишь пригубив виски, отставил стакан в сторону.  
\- А сам? – показал на него глазами Стив.  
\- Не хочу показаться тебе алкоголиком, - прошептал ему в губы Тони.  
Старк умел и любил целоваться, это понимал даже такой неискушенный человек, как Роджерс. От этих поцелуев поджимались пальцы на ногах, и кружилась голова. Стив настолько погрузился в это удовольствие, что забыл про принятый препарат. Пока он сам не напомнил о себе: кровь закипела, потом остыла до состояния льда, потом показалось, что вот-вот лопнут барабанные перепонки от давления изнутри, а потом даже пальцем пошевелить стало невозможно от слабости. И тут же передавило горло, не давая дышать.  
\- Что… Что за… - пробормотал он заплетающимся языком, от неожиданности забыв, что скорее всего, так подействовал препарат Беннера.  
\- Тш-ш-ш… Прости, я не знал, что ты не пьешь, а у меня убойный виски, - Тони легко помассировал ему виски. – Сейчас пройдет, по себе знаю.  
\- Точно-точно знаешь? – неожиданно даже для себя хмыкнул Стив, перехватывая руки Старка, и опрокидывая его на постель.  
\- Точно-точно знаю, - прошептал тот, потянувшись за поцелуем. Посчитав, что ничего страшного не случится, если он получит еще немного удовольствия прежде, чем отчитает Тони за его поведение, Стив весь отдался процессу. И только спустя несколько минут сообразил, что он уже почти раздет, а Старк и не думает возражать против его немаленького веса на себе. Стиву хотелось, очень хотелось! Но чтобы это было не ТАК. При этом он четко понимал, что если сейчас скажет, кто он, на мечтах об их отношениях можно будет поставить крест. Такого Тони не простит никогда и никому.  
Пока он предавался этим рефлексиям, Тони успел вывернуться из-под него и раздеть, явив на свет абсолютную заинтересованность Роджерса в происходящем.  
\- Оу… - Старк озадаченно глянул на Стива, сел на постели и нервно почесал поясницу.  
\- Проблемы? – «Райли» вопросительно приподнял бровь. Из чего бы не сотворил то адское зелье Брюс, оно действовало. Вместо того, чтобы прекратить все это, с губ Стива срывались совсем не те слова, что он собирался сказать. Им правили желания и инстинкты, а они во весь голос вопили: «Старк здесь, сейчас и на все готовый!» И плюнуть на принципы и мораль оказалось как-то очень даже легко…  
\- Никаких, - на Роджерса с вызовом глянули темные, блестящие глаза. – А у тебя?  
\- В смысле? – не понял тот.  
\- Ты хоть знаешь, что и как? – Тони сел ему на бедра и склонил голову к плечу.  
\- Ну… - Стив покрылся румянцем. - У меня были женщины, но вот мужчины – ни разу, хотя теорию я, вроде как, знаю. Но мне хочется, - поспешил он уверить Старка. – Очень хочется!  
\- Тогда какие проблемы? – лукаво улыбнулся ему мужчина и поцеловал в уголок губ.  
\- Немного нечестно, - рывком перевернулся Стив, подминая Тони под себя. – Меня ты уже раздел, а сам еще одет.  
Слова у него не расходились с делом: звякнула пряжка ремня, стукнулась об пол обувь, но когда он потянулся к плотной майке, его руки перехватили.  
\- Не надо… - глянул на Стива удивительно грустный Тони. – Там… там ничего красивого. Несчастный случай, куча шрамов, от которых даже моя бывшая девушка шарахнулась.  
Замерев над ним на несколько секунд, Роджерс наклонился и принялся с жаром целовать этого невозможного человека. Стив оглаживал сильные плечи, спускался вниз, к ладоням, с них соскальзывал на бока и снова возвращался к плечам и шее. Взяв в руки ладонь Старка, Стив поднес ее к губам и поцеловал.  
\- У тебя красивые руки…  
\- Да ладно, - несколько задушено отозвался тот в ответ. – Все в шрамах и ожогах, что тут…  
\- Я и говорю – красивые, - властно перебил его Стив прежде, чем Тони скажет очередную глупость. Припоминая откровенные ночные разговоры парней в казармах, он поочередно втянул в рот каждый палец, при этом наблюдая, как расширяются зрачки покорно лежащего под ним Старка. И так довольно слабое убеждение, что надо сказать Тони правду, окончательно сдало свои позиции при виде такой картинки. Он скажет, обязательно. Только… немного позже.  
Стив стремился получить максимум ощущений прежде, чем Тони решит взять все в свои руки. Но время шло, Старк активно участвовал во всех его исследованиях, но при этом не делал никакой попытки перехватить инициативу. И эта странная покорность сносила крышу похлеще любой сыворотки. Желая проверить, до каких границ простирается это послушание, был сначала один, потом второй, и Роджерс сам не заметил, как уже три его пальца двигались в анусе Тони, с каждым движением заставляя того стонать и выгибаться навстречу. Засмотревшись и заслушавшись, Стив сменил ритм и угол движения, заставляя Старка метаться на кровати и вести себя так, не снилось даже в самых горячих снах.  
С огромной неохотой вытащив пальцы, Стив уже, было, навалился на своего любовника, но тот неожиданно остановил его.  
\- Мои брюки… там… - облизнув пересохшие губы, произнес Тони. Сначала Стив не понял, в чем дело, и попытался продолжить, но Тони неожиданно уперся.  
\- Мои брюки, – неожиданно жестко произнес он. – Там резинка. Прости, но без защиты – нет, - заявил мужчина.  
Пару секунд Стив всерьез размышлял над возможностью просто скрутить Тони и получить то, что хотелось до гула крови в ушах, но потом он сдался. Старк был в своем праве. Да и, на этой мысли обдало неожиданное облегчение, это даже хорошо, что он все равно не теряет голову: его уже успели просветить про случайный секс и его последствия. Вот только одна проблема… Он никогда еще не надевал на себя презерватив, и с этим могли быть трудности. Но Тони благородно взял эту миссию на себя. Несколько секунд, и Стив вошел в Тони одним плавным движением, от которого Старк содрогнулся и застонал на весь дом.  
Это было безумием… Стив наваливался всем весом на Тони, жадно терзая его рот и неторопливо двигаясь в жарком теле. Или откидывался назад и медленно выходил почти полностью, зачарованно наблюдая, как выскальзывает из тела блестящий от смазки член. Замирал на секунду, и так же медленно начинал обратное движение, смотря, как дюйм за дюймом впускает его Тони. Сам Старк сходил под ним с ума, уже вряд ли отдавая себе отчет, что с ним сейчас «ненастоящий» Стив. А Роджерсу хотелось еще большего. Ему хотелось вплавить Тони в себя, сделать так, чтобы у них был один пульс, одно дыхание на двоих. В какой-то момент он замер совсем, а потом сел, так, что Старк оказался сидящим на его бедрах и очень плотно прижатым к нему. От такой перемены позы угол проникновения немного сместился, отчего Тони выгнулся в попытке усилить ощущения. Каким-то чудом помня про майку, Стив не стал ее снимать, просто запустил под нее руки, широкими движениями гладя спину и лихорадочно ловя губами пульс на шее. Размашистые движения в такой позе были затруднительны, зато проникновение было максимально глубоким. Желая, чтобы это длилось как можно дольше, Стив стал двигаться медленными глубокими толчками, которые дарили максимум ощущений, но не давали рухнуть за край. Возможно, он бы смог продержаться гораздо дольше, если бы не Тони: прерывисто вздохнув, он выгнулся, весь как-то сжался и кончил с протяжным низким стоном. От того, как сжали его внутренние мышцы, перед глазами заплясали звездочки, и Стив последовал следом всего через несколько быстрых движений.  
* * *  
Несмотря на свое почти беспамятство, Тони немного поморщился, когда Роджерс нехотя вышел из него. Пройдя в ванну, он стянул с себя резинку и выкинул в мусорное ведро, привел себя в порядок и вернулся к Старку, который по-прежнему не подавал признаков жизни после долгого оргазма. Что называется «Затрахан до потери пульса» в наглядном виде. Обтерев его влажным полотенцем, Стив выдернул из-под вялого, только начавшего приходить в себя Тони испачканную простыню и лег рядом, укрыв их обоих одеялом.  
Оплакать свое моральное падение можно и утром. А сейчас ему хотелось только обнять Тони и уснуть рядом с ним, прислушиваясь к отголоскам все еще звучащего в теле наслаждения.

Будь он простым человеком, никогда бы не услышал почти неслышный шорох. Разум мгновенно перешел из состояния сна в состояние бодрствования. Несколько секунд осознания окружающей обстановки, и Стив успокоился – память услужливо подкинула воспоминания вчерашнего вечера и последующей ночи, отчего лежать на животе стало сразу неудобно. Зато сразу стало ясно, кто производит в комнате посторонний шум – Тони собирался тихо, по-английски, покинуть своего случайного любовника.  
Или не по-английски. Ощутив, как просела под чужим весом постель рядом, Стив приоткрыл глаза. И вполне ожидаемо обнаружил рядом Тони. Тот сидел, сгорбив спину, уперев локти в широко расставленные колени и сомкнув пальцы в замок на затылке. Глубоко вздохнув, он распрямился, повернулся к «спящему» Стиву лицом и невесомо провел пальцами по его волосам.  
\- Так похож… - шепот был настолько тихим, что никогда не разбудил бы просто спящего. – Тот же рост, то же сложение, то же лицо… Даже голос и интонации похожи. Ты жалок, Старк, раз опустился до такого. Ты хороший парень, Стиви, может, хватит уже…? Даже притворяться не придется, и ты обижаться не будешь, когда я буду звать тебя «Стив». Ведь это твое имя. Оригинал мне все равно не получить, так пусть хотя бы копия будет максимально совершенной…  
В этом шепоте звучали такая тоска и отвращение к себе, что Стив не выдержал. Протянув руку, он перехватил Старка за плечо, опрокинул на постель и навалился сверху, не давая ускользнуть.  
\- А ты спрашивал? – и испугался, что Тони сейчас хватит сердечный приступ от испуга, который плеснул в широко распахнутых глазах. Но секунда, пять, десять, и в карих глазах заплясало сначала понимание, а потом и гнев. Не дав этому гению раскрыть рот и разразиться очередной тирадой, Стив зажал ему рот ладонью и продолжил сам.  
\- Ты хотя бы раз спросил? Ты знаешь всегда и все лучше всех, ты способен решить любую проблему. Но какой ценой? Ты привык оперировать логикой и рассудком, не принимая в расчет чувства, и это твое самое слабое место. Вместо того, чтобы созидать, это будет все только разрушать. А с твоими мозгами и возможностями только тобой это разрушение не ограничится. Сначала будешь ты. Потом те, кто рядом. А потом – и весь мир. Тони, иногда самая глобальная проблема решается одним простым вопросом…  
\- Да? – вывернувшись из-под руки, злобно сощурился Тони. – И каким же вопросом ты хочешь решить одну возникшую проблему?  
\- … Ты разделишь со мной… свой мир? – после недолгого молчания тихо спросил его Стив.  
\- … Ох, и долго же тебе к нему привыкать придется, - после такой же паузы вздохнул Тони. – Впрочем, я готов давать тебе консультации бесплатно, в любой момент и по любому вопросу. Например: мы этой ночью опробовали всего четыре позы из Кама Сутры. А их там, если мне не изменяет моя совершенная память, сто семьдесят пять! И еще до хрена вариаций! Ты не находишь, что сейчас самое время начать консультировать тебя хотя бы по первой десятке?


	2. Чем меньше знаешь - тем крепче спишь!

Недовольно поджав губы и прищурив единственный глаз, Фьюри подождал, пока опоздавшие Старк и Роджерс займут свои места и продолжил инструктаж. Было видно, что Стив нервничал из-за опоздания, а Старк… Ну, это Старк. Его ничем не прошибить. На протяжении всего рассказа Директора Роджерс ерзал на месте, вскидывал глаза на Тони и тут же опускал, краснел и старательно ни на кого не смотрел. Тони был его полной противоположностью: вальяжно развалившись на стуле, он, полуприкрыв глаза, чуть ли не дремал с удовлетворенной улыбкой на губах. У заметившей это Хилл в глазах появился недобрый блеск; Фьюри недовольно поморщился; Романофф – скорбно поджала губы и покачала головой; Беннер – покраснел, как помидор и отвел взгляд; Тор, широко улыбнувшись, одобрительно похлопал Старка по плечу; Коулсон был невозмутим, как Сфинкс, а Клинт расплылся в широкой улыбке и намекающее подвигал бровями, окончательно вгоняя бедного Роджерса в краску.  
Однако замечаний им не сделали. Никто. По одной очень простой причине: приведя в порядок свою личную жизнь, Старк стал другим человеком! Довольный жизнью и самим собой, он перестал изливать на окружающих немереные запасы своего сарказма. Ограничил до минимума лекции на тему глупости окружающих. Стал подчиняться командам Капитана. Даже посещал собрания акционеров и вел себя почти вежливо! Пеппер была готова молиться на Стива, в ее глазах ясно читалась мысль, что знай она о последствиях раньше, Капитан давно был бы преподнесен Тони в подарочной упаковке с бантом. Хотя Кэпа было немного жаль – судя по всему, любвеобильный Тони совсем его заездил, к тому же, именно Роджерс стал невинной жертвой пристального внимания Старка и его шуток. Чего стоил тот звонок телефона на днях, когда прочувствованную речь Ника перебил низкий, долгий мужской стон и сказанные задыхающимся голосом слова: «Да, детка, возьми… возьми меня… давай…»   
Стив тогда сначала покраснел, а уж когда понял, что ЭТО раздается из его кармана… Всем показалось, что пора вызывать пожарных. Надрывающийся телефон был извлечен двумя пальцами, как нечто очень гадкое или ядовитое и тут же уничтожен путем раздавливания в кулаке. Бартон тогда не смог сдержать громкий хохот, а Тони расплылся в такой широкой ухмылке, что у Романофф возникло о-о-очень горячее желание прибить этого шутника. Но было нельзя.  
* * *   
Спрятавшись на верхней полке Богом забытой кладовки за батареей каких-то бидонов, Клинт отсчитывал минуты до начала очередного совещания. Проскользнуть туда незаметно он сумеет, а потом Хилл будет слишком занята новыми инструкциями, чтобы разворачивать на него очередную охоту. За что, спрашивается?! Правда, Фил расстроится и огорчится, а когда это случается, он становится особенно внимателен к деталям. Предчувствуя пристальное, и очень, очень… очень долгое внимание старшего агента, Бартон заерзал, старясь найти более удобную позу. После мыслей про Фила лежать в прежней стало резко некомфортно. На его счастье, это удалось сделать прежде, чем распахнулась дверь, и в кладовку протиснулись две фигуры. Щелкнул выключатель, и под потолком вспыхнула тусклая лампа.  
Обругав Локи почем зря, Клинт замер, стараясь ничем себя не выдать. Правда, когда он понял, что перед ним Старк и Роджерс, о своем решении пожалел, да уже было слишком поздно, чтобы заявлять о своем присутствии. А затем искушение узнать чей-то секрет пересилило слабые моральные принципы.  
\- Стив, а может, не надо, а? – первые же слова Старка, сказанные умоляющим тоном, убедили тайного свидетеля в своей правоте. Правда, когда прозвучали следующие, Клинт уже почти дернулся обозначить свое присутствие, но опоздал.  
\- Тони, мы быстренько, - тихим шепотом, от которого ответил Роджерс, тяжело наваливаясь на этого… и целуя так, что Бартона бросило в жар.  
\- Стив, ты – маньяк, - обреченным тоном констатировал Старк. – Я создал монстра. Мы же это уже делали. Четыре раза ночью, один раз – утром в душе, один раз – на террасе, перед вылетом, сейчас… Еще середина дня! А до того? Черт, да ты меня как-то нагнул даже в кабинете Хилл! Нет, я рад, что влетело Хоукаю, но где и когда тебе в следующий раз приспичит?! В кабинете Фьюри?!  
\- Тш-ш-ш, Тони, чем больше ты возмущаешься, тем меньше времени у нас остается, - с тихим смешком заметил Роджерс, разворачивая Старка лицом к стене и жестко вклинивая бедро между его ног. От понимания того, что сейчас увидит, Бартона тяжело сглотнул, но он четко отдавал себе отчет, что если эти двое узнают о его присутствии, то его хладный труп не найдет никто и никогда. Да и… Никогда не считая себя вуайеристом, Клинт сгорал от любопытства: насколько сильно отличается действительность от вымысла.  
А события внизу стремительно набирали оборот. Сбив несколько пластиковых бутылок неизвестно с чем, упали на полку обе перчатки Кэпа. Звук расстегиваемого ремня, шорох молнии, шуршание одежды и низкий глухой стон. Стараясь дышать ртом, чтобы не выдать себя слишком шумным сопением, Клинт очень осторожно подвинул в стороны два бидона, расширяя себе обзорную щель. И тут же едва не подавился слюной: джинсы Старка уже болтались вместе с бельем возле щиколоток, а сам он, стоя на каком-то ящичке, прогнувшись в пояснице, вжимался бедрами в пах Стива.   
\- А растяжка…? – задыхающимся голосом пробормотал Тони.  
\- Зачем? – напряженным голосом отозвался Роджерс, потихоньку проталкивая член внутрь и придерживая Старка за бедро. – Ты все еще открытый, и даже влажный…  
Со своего насеста Клинту была видна только спина Роджерса и немного – голова и плечо Старка. Но и этого хватало. Тихие скрип ящика в такт глубоким, резким толчкам, хлюпающий звук, с которым Стив ласкал свободной рукой член Тони, шумное дыхание самого Старка, упиравшегося лбом во вторую руку Стива, которой тот оперся на стену перед его лицом, и изредка вырывающиеся стоны у обоих... Бартон не изменял Филу, но сейчас в кладовке стало невозможно находиться – все пространство заполняли жар и возбуждение. Перекатившись на спину, он насколько мог тихо расстегнул молнию на костюме и высвободил из штанов изнывающий от возбуждения член. Ему не обязательно было видеть: достаточно слышать сорвавшегося на тихие постанывания Тони, шлепки голой кожи о кожу, чавкающие влажные звуки, с которым Стив ласкал член Старка.  
\- С-стив… с-с-овещание… - слабо простонал Тони.   
\- Тогда сам, - предложил на это только чуть запыхавшимся голосом Роджерс.  
Уже не заботясь о сохранении своего присутствия в тайне, Клинт повернул голову набок и увидел, как Кэп убрал вторую руку из-под головы Тони и опустил ее вниз, чтобы жестко ухватить того за бедра. Будто примериваясь, Стив замер на несколько секунд, а потом сильно толкнулся вперед и чуть вверх. И еще раз. И опять. От этих быстрых движений Старк сорвался на громкие, несдержанные стоны, от которых у Клинта выступила испарина и поджались яйца. А потом они резко прекратились, сменившись на громкое сопение и глухое мычание. Повернув голову, Бартон сквозь пелену подступившего оргазма увидел, как Стив отнял одну руку от бедра Тони и попросту зажал тому рот, продолжая быстро и жестко трахать. Влажные хлюпающие звуки стали совсем уж частыми, а потом раздался долгий выдох, сменившийся в конце негромким постаныванием. Скрючившись на своем месте, Клинт вяло подумал, что если сейчас кто-нибудь из этих двоих прислушается, то точно услышит стук его сердца.   
\- Тони… ты как? – наконец, раздался шепот Стива.  
\- Твою мать! Роджерс! Чтоб тебе импотентом стать! – неожиданно раздраженно ответил на это Тони. – Какого хрена ты вечно резинку забываешь?! Я их уже столько напихал и в твои, и в свои карманы. Что у тебя за идиотская привычка кончать в меня? Опять мне на этом долбанном совещании придется постараться, чтобы из меня не натекло!   
Едва услышав эти слова, Клинт чуть не рассмеялся в голос: они-то все думали, что этот чертов Старк просто напросто самодовольно кайфует, а он… Клинту пришлось закусить кулак, так как он припомнил, что обычно Тони и впрямь сидит неподвижно. Да и по базе мелькать стал вдвое меньше… Ну, Кэп, ну, тихоня! А от следующих слов Роджерса едва не подавился собственной слюной, вытаращив глаза.  
\- Зато ты всегда открытый, влажный и готовый. Да ладно, ты же вместе с презервативами и салфетки носишь. Сейчас вытру, и все в порядке будет. И на совещание почти не опоздаем.

И тут… Раздался щелчок замка, дверь распахнулась, впуская яркий свет ламп, и полный ледяного превосходства голос воскликнул, заставляя Клинта дернуться от неожиданности и сбить на пол один из бидонов, за которыми он прятался.  
\- Агент Бартон, если вы думаете, что я не найду вашего убежища… - к концу фразы голос становился все тише и неуверенней.   
Замерла Хилл, растеряв свою невозмутимость. Замерли за ее спиной Романофф и Тор, вытаращив глаза и открыв рот. Замер Бартон, чья взъерошенная голова виднелась в просвете между бидонами. Замер Роджерс, застигнутый присевшим на корточки перед Тони, с расстегнутыми штанами и с влажной салфеткой в руке. Замер даже Старк, все еще стоявший на каком-то ящичке со спущенными джинсами и бельем. Хорошо еще, что самые громко говорящие следы Стив успел стереть, однако картина других толкований не допускала.   
Краснея, Роджерс распрямился и повернулся к случайным зрителям спиной, загораживая собой Тони, и принялся приводить себя в порядок. Тем же самым занялся и Старк.

Выйдя в коридор, Тони окинул нечитаемым взглядом собравшихся, выхватил из кармана упаковку влажных салфеток, точным броском отправил ее к Бартону на полку и удовлетворенно вздохнул.  
\- Вот видишь, Кэп, я же говорил, что кладовка – отстой. В кабинете у Хилл этим заниматься намного удобнее. А если тебе так уж приспичит, можем опробовать стол Фьюри.


End file.
